The Hero Returns
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Guilmon returns from his fight on File Island. But what if someone kidnapped someone very close to him. Can he save her? Major RenaGuil, some Taiora, Takari, Rukato, AguBiyo and PataGato. Please read and review. Finally finished.
1. Chapter 1

The Hero Returns:

A/N: Hey guys. It's been a while since I done a Digimon Fan fic. Well, I am doing another one, mainly for RenaGuil fans but some AguBiyo, PataGato, Taiora, Takari and Rukato. The story is like this, Guilmon returns from his fight on File Island and returned to be reunited with his friends and Renamon. But someone kidnapped Renamon, and Guilmon goes out to rescue her. No more spoilers so, anyway, please read, don't flame and review.

Chapter 1: Returning to Digi-City.

A ship was soaring over the sea where the sun was shining in the sky. That ship holds the heroic warriors: Digi-Troops. Inside was many male digimon getting information from Commander Leomon about what to do next. Along these digimon were Agumon Kamiya, Patamon Takaishi and the legendary hero Guilmon Matsuki. They had just saved File Island from Mytostimon. He was very powerful and the other were about to be defeated when Guilmon channelled all his friends' energies and defeat Mytostimon with one punch. Now they are returning to the Digital World for a fine rest and Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon were hoping to be reunited with their friends. Guilmon remembered the promise that he made to Renamon Nonaki. He promised her that he will come back safely. He also remembered that day well.

Flashback

"Well, I gotta get going" Guilmon said gloomy as he was about to leave to join Digi-Troops.

"Come on, Guilmon!" Terriermon Wong said "you're leaving here but you come back as a hero."

"I know but I am getting the feeling that I won't see you again" Guilmon said "I mean… I could die."

"Don't say that, Guilmon" Renamon said "We all know that you would return. Because I believed in you, Guilmon."

Guilmon looked at her, and then smiled. She was the only one who claimed his heart "Thanks, Renamon. I'm feeling a lot better now."

"Hey, no worries" Renamon smiled.

"It's a shame none of the other Tamer digimon are here with us" Terriermon said.

"Well, Cyberdramon is doing a test, for some reason" Lopmon Wong said "Calumon is playing with the kids and the others are away for some reason."

"What about Impmon?" asked Guilmon.

"No one heard from him since 3 weeks ago" Lopmon said.

"It's a shame. Well, can you tell the guys that I said bye?" asked Guilmon.

"Sure thing" Terriermon said.

"Well, I really get going" Guilmon said as he hugged his friends in a friendly way. When he hugged Renamon, he noticed that some tears are falling into her eyes. He tried to hold back his but some fell. "Renamon, I promise, I come back safe and sound."

"I know you will" Renamon whispered.

"And you will always be in my heart" Guilmon whispered.

Renamon looked at him in shock. Guilmon let go off her and walks away from his friends waving. "I'll see you all again when I'm a hero!" He called as he got on the boat.

End flashback.

"Guilmon… Guilmon, are you there? Hello?" Agumon said while waving his hand into his eyes.

"Huh? Oh sorry, Agumon. My mind's on something else" Guilmon said in a chirpy and nice voice (He was voiced by Sean Schemmel/Masako Nozawa because they did the voice of Goku, so I think it would do the same for Guilmon).

"Well, I can't wait to see Gatomon again" Patamon said "I missed her for a long time."

"I missed Biyomon as well" Agumon said "I can't wait to tell her how much I love her. Hey, Guilmon. What about you?"

"I know. Me too" Guilmon smiled "I just hope Renamon haven't forgotten me."

As they were approached the shore, the 3 digimon heroes got out of their army uniform into their clothing. (Guilmon is wearing the same clothes Goku wore, Agumon the clothes Naruto wore and Patamon wore the clothes Luffy wore) and waited by the doorway behind the other digimon.

Meanwhile, at the Digi Port, Agumon's best friend, Veemon and Gabumon were waiting with Gatomon (who was wearing Nami's clothes in One Piece) and Biyomon (who wore Sakura's clothing in Naruto) waiting for the boat to approached the docks. Then they hear a car stopping and turned around seeing a familiar yellow fox jumped out of the car. It was Renamon (she is wearing Yuna's gunner clothes from FFX-2) and ran to them.

"Veemon" she panted for breath "Are you sure that Guilmon is here?"

"I got a letter saying that they would return" Veemon said "so they got to be!"

Renamon looked at the boat which has stopped and looked on. 'I hope Guilmon is on that boat. I really missed him. And he was always in my heart' she thought.

Then the door slide open of the boat.

"I can't believe that Patamon is back" Gatomon said.

"And Agumon" Biyomon said.

"Yeah, me too. How long as it been? 5 years?" asked Gabumon.

Then the other digimon warriors came out but a familiar 3 faces came out. Renamon gasped when she saw the red dinosaur wearing the orange karate kit, blue shit, belt and waistbands and boots.

"It's him!" Renamon gasped. He has grown up now and he is an inch taller than her.

"Where?" asked Gatomon as she and Biyomon took a look on where Renamon was looking. "Oh my God!"

"What? What is it?" asked Veemon.

"It's Patamon and Agumon!" Biyomon gasped "And… and…"

"Guilmon" Renamon finished.

"What? You mean Agumon, Patamon and Guilmon really did come back?" asked Gabumon.

"He sure has" said Renamon who was admiring Guilmon's looks and how grown up he is.

"AGUMON! AGUMON! OVER HERE!" Biyomon called.

"PATAMON! PATAMON!" Gatomon called.

Agumon and Patamon heard the voices as did Guilmon. They saw Gatomon and Biyomon waving at them.

"Biyomon!" Agumon smiled.

"Gatomon!" Patamon said.

They ran towards them with their hero close behind. Agumon and Patamon hugged their lovers.

"Agumon, you're really back. I missed you so much!" Biyomon said as she wept.

"And now the missing is over" Agumon smiled as he kissed Biyomon.

"Oh Patamon. I missed you so much" Gatomon said.

"I've missed you too" Patamon smiled as he too kissed his lover.

"Wow, Guilmon" Gabumon said as he turned to Guilmon "Look at you. The legendary hero now!"

"Thanks Gabumon" Guilmon smiled before seeing Renamon in front of him. 'Wow, she has grown into a figure now by looking at her body and her clothes. Well, now that I am back, I am ready to tell her how I feel.'

"Hello Guilmon" Renamon said at first.

"Hi, Renamon" Guilmon said back.

There was a moment of silent before Renamon ran towards him and wrapped her arms around Guilmon in a hug.

"Oh, Guilmon! I missed you so much!" she sobbed.

"And as have I missed you" Guilmon said as he returned her hug. He then whispered "You was always in my heart."

Renamon looked at him in surprise. Suddenly, Commander Leomon approached them.

"Leader Matsuki, Private Kamiya, Cadet Takaishi" he said addressing Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon "we will be staying at Hotel Flamedramon. Get as many of your friends there and then you can continue with your conversation with them later."

"Yes sir" said the 3 digimon as the commander left.

"You have to leave so soon?" asked Veemon.

"Don't worry guys" Agumon said "we can still meet up again at Hotel Flamedramon. Here. you need these passes to get in". He gave them some passes.

"But… don't you need one?" asked Gatomon.

"Nah. They know who we are so it doesn't matter" Guilmon said. "Hope you guys be there."

"We'll be there, Guilmon" Renamon said.

"Great! Well we gotta go" Guilmon said "see ya there."

The 3 heroes ran to their van and they drove off. Their friends ran to Renamon's car and drove after them to the hotel.

"Wow, guys" Biyomon said as the heroes finished their story on what happened back on File Island "I had no idea you all beat someone like Mytostimon without digivolving."

"Yeah" Patamon said "Hey, where are the other digimon? I thought they are with you too."

"Actually we didn't tell them" Gatomon said "we were gonna give them a little surprise."

"And how to you do that?" asked Agumon.

"Well, we were planning for a reunion dinner at the new job Gatomon works at now" Renamon said "and we will be featuring 3 guest stars."

"And who would those guests be?" asked Agumon, acting stupid.

"You 3 you idiot" Biyomon laughed. Agumon had became jut as clueless as his digidestined, Tai.

"Oh now that makes more sense" Agumon said causing Patamon and Guilmon to laugh.

"You always like that, huh, Agumon?" Guilmon chuckled "by the way, where would this dinner would be?"

"It will be on Gommamon's diner on Friday 27th" Gabumon said "and we will be inviting our digidestined and the tamers as well. Are you guys available on Friday"

"Sure" Patamon said "that is our day off anyways."

"Perfect" Veemon said "the plan is in motion. Let operation reunion begins!"

"Yeah!" They all cheered little did they know someone was watching them from the window. He was spying on Guilmon and Renamon and then leapt off the tree it on into the darkness.

To be continued…

A/N: So far so good, or so it seems. Who is it that was spying Renamon and Guilmon? Please stayed tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Tch... Well that was quick. Anyway, we know last time the digimon planned for a reunion dinner and now it happening. They just send out the invitations. Anyway, please read, don't flame and review. (Not much to say really).

Chapter 2: The reunion:

"Hey guys!" 24-year old Matt said as he ran in to see the other digidestined "We got an invitation to Gommamon's diner at the digital world. Somehow the Tamers would meet up with us too."

"I wonder what Veemon is up to?" Davis wondered.

"Well, I guess we should go there and see" Tai said, looking at his girlfriend Sora.

TK and his girlfriend Kari nodded as well and TK held his digivice to the computer. "Well, let's go and enjoy ourselves guys. Digi-Port open!"

The digidestined were sucked into the computer and arrived outside the diner where the tamers are waiting.

"Tai! Davis!" Takato said as he saw them "How are you guys?"

"Great. Hey congratulations Takato" Sora said "I heard that you and Rika got married".

"Yeah" Rika said "and I see you, Tai, TK and Kari are dating".

"We sure are" Kari smiled as she nuzzled TK.

Gommamon opened the door "Hey, Joe. It's been a while."

"It's good to see you again, Gommamon" Joe said.

"Come in, most of the digimon are here, well expect Gatomon, Biyomon and Renamon who appeared late."

"Yeah and we heard that Guilmon, Agumon and Patamon are still battling against Mytostimon" Tai said.

They were surprised to see Impmon was with them too. Most of the tamers and digidestined were reunited with their digimon and they talked about what happened.

"So you got a rock band now, Gabumon?" asked Matt surprised.

"Sure thing, Matt"

"Wow, Tentomon" Izzy said "you was now head of the Digimon Cooperation?"

"Yep, Izzy. I learnt it all from you."

Then Gatomon, Biyomon and Renamon appeared by the door and Sora, Rika and Kari found out they were talking to a wall. They entered the room and smiled.

"Hey, Biyomon. It's been a while" Sora said.

"Yeah, we all missed you Sora" Biyomon said as she, Gatomon, Sora and Kari hugged.

"Hey, Renamon. Who are you talking to?" asked Rika "the wall? Or someone behind it?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the wall" Renamon said.

No one noticed she gave a hand signal and 3 mysterious figures walked in.

"So now's everyone's here, let's get something to eat" Davis said.

"Wait. Not everyone is here" Gatomon said.

"Huh?" asked Ken "What do you mean 'not everyone being here'?"

"Because not everyone is here" Biyomon said as the figures approached them.

"But who's missing?" asked Cyberdramon "Everyone's here."

"Yeah, who's missing?" asked Ryo.

"So we're been missing for 5 years and you have forgotten about us?" asked a voice causing Tai, Takato and TK to look up as well as everyone.

"AGUMON! PATAMON!" The digidestined and their digimon gasped.

"GUILMON!" The Tamers and their digimon gasped.

"Not even a hello?" asked Guilmon, chuckling slightly.

"Wow, Guilmon!" Takato gasped "Is that you? Wow! You grown up!"

"So have you, Takato. Well done on getting married to Rika" Guilmon smirked causing Takato and Rika to blush and Renamon to giggle.

Once they all sat down, they all talked about their adventures after their last battles. Soon their food arrived. Rika couldn't help but look at Renamon and Guilmon who is closer together and seemed to be enjoying themselves as they ate their food. She turned to Takato who noticed the same thing as she does.

Afterwards, everyone went home one by one, until Guilmon and Renamon were the last one's left. Rika and Takato stayed to watch them leave. They just stood there, looking around the street, until after a few minutes of silence between them, Guilmon's limo appeared around the corner.

"Well, that's my car," said Guilmon, "Do you wanna ride home Renamon?"

"No, it's OK Guilmon, I only live down the road," answered Renamon.

"Are you sure? You know I don't like leaving you on your own."

"I'll be fine Guilmon. Like I said, I only live down the road, so I'll be OK. But…thanks for the offer," said Renamon gloomily. Even though she had been alone with Guilmon, she hadn't been able to tell him her true feelings. A small tear fell down her check.

"Hey," said Guilmon as he placed a hand on her check and wiped the tear away with his thumb ever so gently, "Don't cry Renamon. What's wrong?"

"No, it's nothing Guilmon," said Renamon looking up into Guilmon's deep, golden eyes, "I'm just glad you're back."

"Yeah, me too. Listen Renamon, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" asked Renamon looking hopefully at Guilmon.

"Well, I don't know how to say this…but…when I was on File Island, I thought that the person I would miss most would be Terriermon or Lopmon, but I was wrong. The person I missed most was you Renamon. There wasn't a day when you came into my mind. Renamon, I'll understand if you don't feel the same way, but I wanna be more than friends. I really care about you Renamon."

Renamon was speechless. _'He…he cares about me? Does that mean he…does he love me?'_

"Mr Matsuki," said the limo driver, "we have to go."

"I'll be there in a minute," Guilmon called to the driver, then turned back to Renamon, "Well, I gotta go. Goodbye Renamon."

Guilmon leaned in close to Renamon and placed his lips over hers, embracing her in a soft but passionate kiss. Even though it only lasted a few seconds, Renamon felt that it lasted an eternity, and she didn't want it to end. There was a small flash which Takato and Rika noticed, but Renamon ignored it, thinking it was only lightning. As Guilmon lifted his head, he stroked another tear away from her check with his thumb, then walked away.

Renamon watched as Guilmon climbed into his limo, giving her one last Guilmon smile, then, drive off down the street back to his hotel. Renamon stood there for a few more moments, 'til she decided to brave the rain and make her way home.

As she turned the corner, and someone hiding in the ally way stepped out of the shadows. He had seen everything that has happened between Guilmon Renamon. He replaced something into his coat pocket, took out another object, and began to follow Renamon down the street.

Rika and Takato went back to Digi-Troop headquarters to find Guilmon and Agumon training.

"Hey, Guilmon" Rika said "Nice speech back there".

"Wait" Guilmon said "You heard me?"

"Sure we did" Takato said "It seemed that you and Renamon has a relationship with each other like me and Rika does. Guilmon, I think you might be in love with her."

"I know I am" Guilmon said "I just… never got the courage to tell her that."

"Oh come on Guilmon" Agumon "the legendary hero, who defeated Mytostimon, couldn't tell a girl how much he loved her." This cause Guilmon to punch him hard on the head.

"Shut up! I don't want EVERYONE to hear" Guilmon said embarrassed causing Takato and Rika to laugh. Then all of a sudden, Rika's cell phone went off. Rika answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, Mrs Nonaka. Is Guilmon Matsuki with you?" asked a voice which Rika never heard off before.

"Who are you?" asked Rika.

"Never mind that. Just put me on to Guilmon right now."

Rika looked at Guilmon "It's for you."

"Hello?" Guilmon asked on the phone.

"Hello, Mr Matsuki. Having a hard day have we?"

"Who is it?" Guilmon snapped. "Who are you?"

"I can't tell you but I have someone very important close to you by me right now" the voice said.

"What are you're talking back?" asked Guilmon as Takato, Rika and Agumon watched on.

"You're really are a fool, aren't you Matsuki!" The voice snapped "I have someone very close to you and if you don't hurry up, Miss Nonaka will die!"

Then Guilmon heard some muffing voices. It was female but Guilmon knew who it was.

"RENAMON!" Guilmon gasped causing the others to gasp too.

To be continued…

A/N: Uh oh. Some like trouble blewing to Guilmon. Can he save Renamon? Anyway, please wait for the next chapter. It will be updated, oh, let's say... tomorrow (cause it was kinda short).


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OK, sory that took so long, but I had other things to worry about. Now, we know last time, Renamon was kidnapped and Guilmon had just found out. Anyway, please read and review and don't flame.

Chapter 3: The rescue and the trap:

Previously on The Hero Returns:

"_Hello?" Guilmon asked on the phone._

"_Hello, Mr Matsuki. Having a hard day have we?"_

"_Who is it?" Guilmon snapped. "Who are you?"_

"_I can't tell you but I have someone very important close to you by me right now" the voice said._

"_What are you're talking back?" asked Guilmon as Takato, Rika and Agumon watched on._

"_You're really are a fool, aren't you Matsuki!" The voice snapped "I have someone very close to you and if you don't hurry up, Miss Nonaka will die!"_

_Then Guilmon heard some muffing voices. It was female but Guilmon knew who it was._

"_RENAMON!" Guilmon gasped causing the others to gasp too._

Back to the main story:

"What have you've done to her?!" Guilmon snapped.

"Oh, nothing much yet, but if you don't come and save her, well… let's just say, we will kill her" the voice said evilly.

"Listen you!" Rika snarls "If you don't tell us where she is, you'll be in big trouble, got it!"

"Hahahaha!" the voice laughed "If you want to see your beloved digimon again, Matsuki, come and find us at Warehouse 13 by the Digi Port!"

"Grr" Guilmon snarled.

"I see you there, Matsuki, if you got the guts. Hahahahahaha!" And then the phone was cut off.

"I can't decide" Guilmon said to the others.

"Can't decide on what?" asked Takato.

"I can't leave my team, but I can't abandon Renamon" Guilmon said.

"Guilmon, it's your choice" Agumon said "But you can still be a part of the team. I mean, you're the legendary hero. You got to do something."

Guilmon nodded and walks away to his room to think. What can he do? How could he protect the world and save the girl of his dreams all at once.

"Leader Matsuki" Guilmon sat up from his bed to see Commander Leomon standing before him. "I see you having a little trouble. Agumon told me about it. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Guilmon decided to tell the truth and stood up. "Yes sir. There's this… girl I like. But she got kidnapped. I can't decide wherever to save her or protect this world alongside you."

Leomon nodded and put his hand on his shoulder "You know what your problem is, Guilmon. You're too loyal to the team. If I were you, I'll go and save her. That's the mark of a true hero."

Guilmon looked up to him and said "Really?"

"I am sure. Now go. You can do it, son" Leomon said "You can save your loved one from whoever is behind all of this."

"Thank you sir!" Guilmon said as he begins to run. He saw Takato and Rika by and said "So long guys. I know what I must do!" And he ran out of the building.

"There he goes" Takato said "To save Renamon. Now her fate lies within him."

"I hope he succeed" Rika said.

Guilmon ran as fast as he could. He never felt so… alive. He kept on running. He knows he was in love with Renamon, and he will do anything to protect her, even if it means giving up on his own life.

He soon arrived at the warehouses and hears someone coming. He ducked behind a abandoned car and saw someone entering Warehouse 13. Guilmon watched behind the car as he opened an unlocked door, and walked in. He didn't come out again. Guilmon sat there, thinking about what he should do.

'_Should I go after him, or should I call the cops? No, they'll only make things worse. If that man heard the sirens, and Renamon was in there, he might move her to somewhere else, or he would, he could…No Guilmon, don't think like that! Renamon is in there, and it's up to me to get her out again. What was that!' _

Guilmon looked behind him. He had heard a crash from an alleyway behind him. He thought he saw someone running away from the alley, but then he saw a cat jumping out of a trashcan. The lid was rolling around next to it, as if it had fallen off.

'It's only a cat. Thank goodness for that! I thought that that man had gone round the back and had seen me. Well, I'd better make up my mind on what I'm gonna do. Hold on Renamon, I'm coming to get you!'

Guilmon got up from his hiding place, and made his way to the warehouse he saw the man walk in to. He hide behind a pile of boxes that were next to the door.

There was an old, broken window just above him. There was a small, dim light shining from somewhere in the warehouse, but Guilmon couldn't hear any voices. He quickly got up and went to the door. He pulled on the handle and opened the door slightly. He still couldn't here any voices, but there was a small muffling noise. He opened the door a bit more and crept in, closing it softly behind him.

He looked around the room. It was a large room, but it was very dusty. Old wooden crates were piled up at the sides. There was not much light in the room, only a single, dim lamp that hung in the middle of the ceiling. Everywhere else was in darkness. Under the lamp, there was something that was moving.

As Guilmon looked, he saw that there was a person on a chair. When he looked closer however, he saw that that person was tied to the chair, and gagged. She were trying to struggle free, but had no success. Guilmon slowly walked closer to see whom it was. He gasped when he realised who had been tied up.

"Renamon!"

Guilmon ran to where she is and start to untie her. She begins to move in terror.

"Hold still, Renamon. I almost got you out" Guilmon said as he untied the knots.

He removed the tape from her mouth and Renamon wrapped her arms around in as she was scared.

"Guilmon! We need to get out of here!"

"What? Renamon…"

"Guilmon, it's a trap!"

"Hey, what is going on here?" The light was turned brightly on almost blinding Guilmon and Renamon. When Guilmon get a chance to see, they were surrounded by dark type digimon. Renamon was still holding him in terror.

"Guilmon, let's get out of here!"

"Oh you're not going anyway" said a voice. But it wasn't one of the digimon surrounding them. Guilmon looked around. "So, trying to be a hero, Guilmon?"

"Who's there?" asked Guilmon. He knows that voice. That the voice which has told him to come here. "Why are you're doing this?"

"To hurt you, Guilmon. Just as you made me went through all those years ago".

"I don't understand. What are you're talking about?"

"You really are a ridiculous fool, Matsuki! I thought you would recognise my voice, but it seemed so long since we actually spoke to each other!"

"Show yourself, coward!" Guilmon snarled "Show me what you're planning!"

"I planned to get my revenge, Guilmon Matsuki, and to make you pay!"

Then the other digimon moved aside to let someone approached them. Renamon gasped as she saw him. Guilmon couldn't believe his eyes.

"You?"

"That's right, Guilmon! Me. And now it's time for my pay back."

The person who kidnapped Renamon to lure Guilmon here was none other than…

To be continued…

A/N: Now the fun part begins. Now it's up to you. Do you know who is behind all of this? Guess and when I done the next chapter, I will show you who is behind all of this. Go on. Guess. It won't bite. Just tell me who you think is behind all of this in your reviews. Anyway, see ya later.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Phew. I have decided who is behind all of this. Anyway, this chapter will unveil the mystery. So pleae enjoy, don't flame, review and blah, blah, blah. You know the rest.

Chapter 4: The person behind all of this.

Previously on The Hero Returns:

"_Guilmon, let's get out of here!"_

"_Oh you're not going anyway" said a voice. But it wasn't one of the digimon surrounding them. Guilmon looked around. "So, trying to be a hero, Guilmon?"_

"_Who's there?" asked Guilmon. He knows that voice. That the voice which has told him to come here. "Why are you're doing this?"_

"_To hurt you, Guilmon. Just as you made me went through all those years ago"._

"_I don't understand. What are you're talking about?"_

"_You really are a ridiculous fool, Matsuki! I thought you would recognise my voice, but it seemed so long since we actually spoke to each other!"_

"_Show yourself, coward!" Guilmon snarled "Show me what you're planning!"_

"_I planned to get my revenge, Guilmon Matsuki, and to make you pay!"_

_Then the other digimon moved aside to let someone approached them. Renamon gasped as she saw him. Guilmon couldn't believe his eyes._

"_You?"_

"_That's right, Guilmon! Me. And now it's time for my pay back."_

_The person who kidnapped Renamon to lure Guilmon here was none other than…_

And now back to the story…

…Impmon.

"Impmon? You did all of this?" Guilmon asked "But why?"

Impmon didn't answer him. He continued to walk forward, past Renamon and Guilmon. He stopped when he was in the middle of the circle of digimon.

"Gentlemen," he said to the digimon that formed the circle, "I thank you for your assistance in my plan. I only need a few of you to guard the exists. The rest of you are free to go. And remember, do not tell the Digi-Troops about this, or it will be the last thing you ever do."

The digimon bowed to Impmon, then left the large warehouse. Guilmon watched them all as they left, making sure that none of them came near him and Renamon. As the last man stepped outside, he saw a few digimon stood by the doors outside. He and Renamon were trapped.

"What's this all about Impmon?" Guilmon asked.

Impmon didn't reply. Instead, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out what Guilmon thought looked like a bit of paper. He gazed at it for a few moments, then turned around to face Guilmon and Renamon. Renamon's grip tightened on Guilmon. Impmon looked at them, as if studying them, then he looked back down to the piece of paper.

"You know, you two look very close at the moment," said Impmon, still looking at the paper, "just as close as you do in this picture. Hard to believe that you two were just friends."

"What are you talking about Impmon?" asked Guilmon.

"This," said Impmon, turning the piece of paper so that Guilmon and Renamon could see what was on it.

It was a photo, with two people in the centre of it. The two people were Guilmon and Renamon, and it was taken on the night of the reunion dinner and reunion. It was raining in the picture, and Guilmon was kissing Renamon.

"How did you get that?" demanded Guilmon.

"I know how he got it Guilmon," said Renamon when Impmon didn't answer, "when you…I mean…when it happened, I noticed that there was a flash. I thought it was just lightning, but I can see now that it was a camera."

"Very clever Renamon," said Impmon sarcastically, "You're right, I did take that picture. And when I saw you two together, I knew it was time to put my plan into action. I knew it was time to get my revenge."

"What are you talking about Impmon," asked Guilmon again, "Why do you want revenge on us?"

"Because you ruined my life!" shouted Impmon.

"How could we ruin your life? You're the one who almost ruined mine!" shouted Renamon.

"Yeah, and I wish I had now!" said Impmon bitterly.

He turned around and started to pace the room. His hand was in his coat pocket, feeling a large object. Guilmon didn't know what was going to happen next, but he knew that it wasn't good. He had a feeling that things were about to get worse. He put his head down lower, so that he could whisper into Renamon's ear.

"Renamon, what ever happens, stay close to me unless I say so, OK?" he whispered.

"OK Guilmon, what ever you say," Renamon whispered back.

Impmon stopped pacing; his back to the couple. He took the object out of his pocket. As he did so, Guilmon caught a hit of metal, and what looked like a trigger. Renamon started to fiddle with the object. Guilmon and Renamon heard a loud click, then silence. Slowly Impmon turned around to face them, the object in his hand aimed at the dinosaur and the fox. Renamon gasped when she saw it, and Guilmon's heart skipped a beat. It was a gun. Impmon smirked at their reactions.

"Before I kill you both," he said mockingly, "have you any last requests?"

"Yeah I have one," said Guilmon, "I've been asking you the same question ever since I got here. Why do you want revenge on us? How could we ruin your life?"

"Well, since you're about to die I might as well tell you," answered Impmon "ever since I laid my eyes on Renamon, I know she was the one meant for me. I just had to had it even that means taking her by force".

"If only I know…" Renamon gasped.

"But there is one problem" Impmon said ignoring Renamon "she was too close to you, Guilmon! You two are always together even when you two are half-friends that time. I thought you end up dating each other after we defeated the D-Reaper, but you didn't. I waited and waited for you to ask her out, Guilmon but you never did. So I took my chance. I decided to ask Renamon to be my date. You were shocked at first but you said yes."

"I wished I just said no" Renamon said.

"But you didn't, Renamon. You said yes and we started dating. Those times were the happiness moment of my life. But it didn't last long. Although you were going out with me, Renamon, you're still thinking about Guilmon. In fact, you're always thinking about Guilmon than any other. I had grown jealous. I wanted you all to myself. So I asked you to marry me. You were in shock, and then you declined the offer saying you didn't love me and you loved someone else!"

"I do love someone else and I still do now" Renamon said.

"Well you're 'true love' is the one responsible for all of this!" Impmon snarled "I left your house heartbroken. Do you know how it feel like to be ejected by the only one you love?"

"Yes we do, Impmon" Guilmon said "but that doesn't explain why you did all of this."

"Oh, but there's more, Guilmon" Impmon said and then he turned to Renamon "After I let my depression consumes me, I went back to your apartment. I didn't go in because I know that Guilmon was there with you. You always called Guilmon when something bad happens. I waited in the shadows from him to leave. Eventually, he did. So I used some special keys to get into your house. I had to have you, Renamon. I love you and my love will cause me wherever it takes to get you."

"Impmon, you didn't just get me, you raped me" Renamon shouted.

"Yes, and I almost succeed, but no it didn't, thanks to you, Guilmon!" Impmon snarled as he looked at Guilmon "You somehow knew she is in trouble and came to 'rescue her'!"

"What I did was a good thing" Guilmon said "You are insane that night, Impmon and you are now!"

"That what prison does for you, Guilmon!" Impmon snarled "After my trial, I went to prison for a couple of weeks. But while I was in prison, I made a few 'friends'. And I told them what happened. We got released after you went to join Digi-Troops. Since then, my crazed love for Renamon and my thirst for revenge grows as well as my plans. I had planned a perfect way to get rid of you, pineapple head!"

"That's Guilmon!"

"Whatever! I had to think of a way to get revenge on you. I didn't change at that reunion party even you were fooled!" Impmon cackled.

Guilmon clenched his fist in anger. He can believe it. Impmon betrayed them AGAIN. First it was power and then love and now he wants to kill them! Guilmon and Renamon backed away but Impmon took no notice.

"I'm glad you got that call and came here, Guilmon" Impmon said "otherwise you would never found the one you love."

"You mean you set me up?!" Guilmon snarled "You want to make sure I come here?!"

"Of course, Guilmon. I had to find a way" Impmon said "Now that's enough talking. It's time for you two to die!"

Guilmon and Renamon didn't go much further because of the crates behind them. Impmon raised his gun at them.

"It's time for you two to say goodbye, forever!"

BANG!

He shot one but Guilmon and Renamon ducked and ran towards another set of crates.

"Stop moving!" Impmon shouted.

"This is too dangerous" Guilmon said as they hid behind the crates. "Renamon, I want you to run. I'll hold off Impmon till Digi-Troops arrive."

"No, Guilmon. I am staying with you" Renamon said. "I can't leave you."

"Renamon…"

BANG!

The top crate was destroyed between them but Guilmon and Renamon got out of the way in time. They hear Impmon laughing evilly.

"Why don't you two give up? You can't defeat me!"

But then he heard some gun shots.

"DIGI TROOPS!" The digimon screamed at the door "Run for it!" And they ran off.

"HEY! Come back here you bds!" Impmon shouted "we're not done here yet!"

"PYRO SPHERE!" Guilmon shouted as he launched a fire ball at the crates as it came toppling down on Impmon. "Now, Renamon! Let's move!"

Renamon nodded and they begin to run to the exit. Impmon got out of the crates.

"Oh no you don't. You two are not leaving here alive!" Impmon snarled as he held his gun at them again. Guilmon and Renamon are almost at the exit. They would be free.

BANG!

The shot was fired and Guilmon and Renamon fell down. Impmon doesn't care who he shot as long as one of them die.

Renamon got up. She has blood on her hand, but not her blood. She looked down and screamed. Guilmon was shot and he was lying on the ground motionless. She tried to wake him by shaking him but no luck. "GUILMON! DON'T LEAVE ME, GUILMON!"

But there was no sign of breathing. Renamon's eyes begins watering down with tears. She couldn't lose him. She loved him. She had to check. She put her ear on his chest.

It has a heartbeat, but just…

She had to get help. Guilmon need her. She looked around for a phone but she didn't want to leave Guilmon.

Click.

Renamon froze from where she stood. Impmon was standing before her with the gun in his hand. He was smiling evilly.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he asked mockingly.

Renamon had to be brave. She needed Guilmon and he need her. She stood up to him.

"Impmon, Guilmon is hurt!" Renamon said bravely "He need to go to the hospital now."

"You mean I didn't kill him?" asked Impmon "Oh well, I make sure he dies the second time round after I am done with you!"

"Impmon, don't do this!" Renamon said "I thought we were friends!"

"Correction. We USED to be friends until you and Guilmon ruined my life!"

"Guilmon and I didn't do anything. You're the one who started this and you're the one who could stop this! Impmon, please!"

"ENOUGH!"

Impmon punched her in the face as she stumbled back down, hurt. Renamon held her cheek which was red where Impmon punched her. He gone insane and there's nothing than can stop him.

"You're wrong, Renamon. I didn't start this! You and that bd Guilmon did. Now say goodbye!"

Renamon closed her eyes. This is it. She would be dead. She will miss her friends, never seen Rika and Takato's kids, and never be able to tell Guilmon how much she loved him. She closed her eyes shut waiting for the shot.

"PEPPER BREATH!"

"BOOM BUBBLE!"

"BLUE BLASTER!"

"ELECTRIC SHOCKER!"

"SPIRAL TWISTER!"

"POISON IVY!"

"BUNNY BLAST!"

"VEE HEAD BUTT!"

"STINGING WEB!"

Renamon opened her eyes and looked to see that Impmon was now lying on the floor in pain from some attacks. She looked to see the digidestined, the tamers and their digimon standing before them.

"Not so fast, Impmon!" Agumon snarled "You are under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder!"

Veemon and Gabumon grabbed Impmon by the arms as they took him away.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Impmon snarled as he disappeared into the prison truck.

Renamon sat down there bewildered. Rika rushed over to her.

"Renamon, are you OK?" asked Rika.

"Rika, how did you find us?" asked Renamon.

"Well, Agumon called us and we got here as fast as we can" Davis said "I can't believe that Impmon is behind all of this."

Renamon stared at them. And then she remembered and said "Guilmon is shot! He needs help right now!"

"Don't worry, the ambulance is on it's way now!" Tai said "Guilmon is going to be OK."

Renamon remembered that she was so worried about Guilmon, she didn't thank her friends.

"Thank you for coming" Renamon said. She held Guilmon's limp hand and squeezed it. "Guilmon, everything's going to be OK now."

To be continued…

A/N: Suprised?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: There, this chapter is finished and it will be a romantic ending (I hope). Man, I got nothing else to say but this chapter is FINALLY updated. Please review, don't flame and enjoy.

Chapter 5: Another Chance:

Previously on The Hero Returns:

"_Not so fast, Impmon!" Agumon snarled "You are under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder!"_

_Veemon and Gabumon grabbed Impmon by the arms as they took him away._

"_Get your filthy hands off me!" Impmon snarled as he disappeared into the prison truck._

_Renamon sat down there bewildered. Rika rushed over to her._

"_Renamon, are you OK?" asked Rika._

"_Rika, how did you find us?" asked Renamon._

"_Well, Argument called us and we got here as fast as we can" Davis said "I can't believe that Impmon is behind all of this."_

_Renamon stared at them. And then she remembered and said "Guilmon is shot! He needs help right now!"_

"_Don't worry, the ambulance is on it's way now!" Tai said "Guilmon is going to be OK."_

_Renamon remembered that she was so worried about Guilmon, she didn't thank her friends._

"_Thank you for coming" Renamon said. She held Guilmon's limp hand and squeezed it. "Guilmon, everything's going to be OK now."_

And now the main story:

"Guys! What happened?" asked Yolei as she and the other digidestined and Tamers as they rushed to the other digidestined and tamers who had just helped saved Renamon from certain death.

"Well, Impmon is the one who kidnapped Renamon" Tai said "Guilmon came to rescue her but before they escaped, Impmon shot Guilmon. Luckily he was in hospital now. But we don't know how long."

"So how's Renamon?" asked Jeri.

TK looked down to look in the window. Guilmon was lying in a bed, still have his eyes closed and has a bandage around his muscular chest. Renamon was sitting next to him very worried. She was holding his hand and has tears in her eyes. "Well, she's fine. She's just worried about Guilmon. I mean, he's been out for 4 days."

"4 days?" Ken asked.

Rika and Takato was also in the room watching Guilmon in pity. Renamon squeezed his hand again. This time, Renamon felt something squeezed her hand back. She looked down and saw Guilmon's hand clutching her hand.

"He squeezed my hand!" Renamon called to Takato and Rika. They came around his bed to look. Renamon turned back to Guilmon. "Guilmon, are you're alright? Please, open your eyes."

Then there was a groan. Renamon gasped at this. Then all of a sudden, Guilmon's golden eyes awakened and he saw Renamon first.

"R…Renamon?" he asked weakly.

"I'm here, Guilmon" Renamon said.

"Where am I?"

"You're in hospital" Takato said "you've been out for 4 days. I'm so glad you're awake, Guilmon."

The others outside the window smiled to see the legendary hero finally awake.

"What happened?" asked Guilmon "the last thing I remember is we were about to escape until I was shot."

Agumon and Patamon, alongside Biyomon and Gatomon came in.

"You OK, Guilmon?" asked Gatomon.

"I guess so, but what happening?"

"Well, once you been out for four days" Agumon said "everyone starts talking about this incident. Look at this newspaper. It got Renamon's kidnapping and the shooting was on every newspaper in the whole world. Everyone is starting to think that you are the Legendary Hero, who risked his life to save the one he wanted to protect."

"What happened to Impmon?" asked Guilmon.

"Well, he was in jail and no-one's talking to him anymore" Patamon said "In fact, everyone in the whole digi-world now hated him. They don't want to hear his name, his plans and not his ugly face anymore."

"I see…" Guilmon smiled, his voice not so weak anymore "Guys… can you leave me along with Renamon for a few minutes?"

"Sure pal" Takato said smiling as he and the others left. The others who were outside followed him.

"Guilmon, why did you want me to stay?" Renamon asked.

"Because I need to talk to you alone" Guilmon said.

"What is it?"

"Well, I am lucky. Life has given me a second chance. When that bullet hit me, my whole life flashed before my eyes. Do you know what images I saw?"

"No, what is it?"

"I saw us, Renamon. Apart from the battles we had, being brought back to the digital world and back to the real world, I saw us together, even if we are rivals first but we got very close together."

"Guilmon…" Renamon gasped.

"I know I am lucky this time. I don't want to waste it, so I should tell you this" Guilmon said "otherwise, it would drive me crazy."

"What is it you want to tell me?"

Guilmon looked at her eyes and smiled. "Renamon, I love you. With all my heart. I'm sorry I never got to tell you this, but I truly love you. If you don't feel the same way, then that's fine. But I just needed you to know."

Renamon gasped at this. The Legendary Hero, confess his love to her. She knew it all the while and she wanted to see this is a dream. She pinched herself. It hurts and she looked at him again.

It is a dream all right… a dream come true.

She then leaned towards Guilmon and kissed him on the lips. Guilmon was shocked at this, but he returned it. After a few minutes, she broke it.

"Stupid Guilmon" Renamon smiled as tears of happiness falls down her eyes "Of course I love you. I waited so long for you to say those 3 words. I knew this ever since you were a kid, but I always love you. And you said, before you left, that you told me that I was always in your heart."

"And you were" Guilmon smiled.

"Well, you are always in my heart, Guilmon" Renamon said "There was never a day when I couldn't stop thinking about you. You're the first thing I thought of when I woke up and the last thing on my mind when I went to sleep. I even prayed for you to be alright. When Impmon shot you, I thought you had died, and I wanted to die too so I could be with you. I never want to leave you, Guilmon, and I never will!"

"And I never leave you, Renamon" Guilmon said "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again."

"Thank you, Guilmon."

Renamon reached up to kiss him again, and Guilmon kissed her at the same time. They continued kissing, happily to be reunited again.

2 years later…

"Hey, congratulations, Guilmon!" Tai said smiling.

"You will be happy together" Davis said.

"Hope you have a healthy child" Takato said.

Guilmon, wearing a black suit and white shirt and black top hat, and Renamon, wearing her wedding gown, waved farewell to their friends and stepped into their limo. In 2 years, Guilmon and Renamon's relationship never broke up. Tai, Sora, TK and Kari got married and so did their digimon. Takato and Rika has gave birth to their new sons named Goku and Naruto Matsuki. They got the names from their great ancestors (Goku of Dragon Ball Z and Naruto from his own series). And finally Guilmon asked Renamon to marry him, and she accepted quickly.

Flashback:

"_Guilmon, I wanted to thank you again for the date" Renamon said, happy to be with him for 2 years._

"_I have something to confess to you, Renamon. This night isn't over yet" Guilmon turned to her. Renamon looked at him confusedly. Guilmon took a small box from his pocket, knelt in front of her and opened a box. Inside was a diamond ring. "Renamon Nonaka, will you marry me?"_

_Renamon gasped at this. As Guilmon got up, she hugged him tightly and kissed him hard on the mouth. As soon as Guilmon break it, he smiled and said "I'll take that as a 'yes'?"_

_Renamon nodded and Guilmon put the ring on her finger._

"_I love you, Guilmon Matsuki" she said as she kissed him again as the moon's light shone on them._

End flashback

Guilmon and Renamon were in their hotel room, laughing with Guilmon carrying her in his arms. Guilmon put her on the bed as she laughed again.

"Guilmon, what was that for?" she laughed as Guilmon took off his hat and jacket and put it on the chair next to him and closed the door.

"So I can do… THIS!" He leapt on the bed next to her as she laughed more. Then they stopped and gazed at each other in the eyes loving. "Renamon, dear?" Guilmon asked warmly.

"Yes, what is it, my husband?" asked Renamon flatly.

Guilmon hugged her and said "did anyone tell you how lovely you look in your wedding gown?"

"I know, now come here" Renamon said.

Then they started kissing again, long and passionate. Still kissing, Renamon begins to unbutton Guilmon's shirt and he unzipped the back of her dress.

As Guilmon's shirt and Renamon's dress slipped off them, they know it would be a night to remember. Renamon undid his trousers and his boxers as Guilmon removed her head-gown, bra and panties until they were both naked, still kissing. They pulled the quilt over their heads, still kissing. All we see is their tails, which is sticking up, intertwining.

The End.

A/N: Well, that was the happy ending isn't it? (Not being sacarstic.) Anyway, I am contiune doing Bandicoot Hearts before moving to the next story. Anyway, see ya later.


End file.
